


Corrupted or to be Corrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Corrupted Steven Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Godzilla like Steven fights a very hardy fusion (so to speak.)
Kudos: 18





	Corrupted or to be Corrupted

TUMBLE, TUMBLE, TUMBLE

Those were the sound that vibrated through out the beach.

Azurite 3.0 was a fusion of two Lapis Lazuli’s and Jasper. Yes, that Jasper.

And before hand Steven had been corrupted, but wasn’t gruesome at all.

In fact, Steven could actually shape shift between his normal form and his corrupted form.

Pearl stopped her train of thought suddenly when Steven came running down the ocean line.  
He was fully in his corrupted form and lit up his atomic breath (similar to Godzilla’s) and fired at Azurite.

She dodged it pretty easily and flew up in the air with her two water wings.

Too bad for her, Steven whipped out his 30 foot long butter fly wings and flew up right to to her.

They tumbled and the eventually Azurite lost balance and she fell god knows how many feet.

She landed on her face, the naval and nose gem were unscathed at the slightest.

Steven showed obvious frustration and flew down at me incredible speeds and jumped on her back.

Azurite said a faint “You shouldn’t have done that.” along with an evil laugh.

Before Steven could comprehend what was going on, she rammed him with her 4 horns that were sharp and long.

Blood went everywhere.

Steven screamed a horrible, gutter roar that echoed through Beach City.

“Damn it!” thought Pearl as she ran to go get help.

“Steven!” she started. “Hold on I’m getting help!”

She ran to the only person she knew could stop this, Bismuth.

She sprinted into Little Homeworld and pounded on Bismuth’s blacksmith.

Before Bismuth even had time to say hi, She yelled “Steven is in trouble and we need backup!” 

“On it.” Bismuth said without hesitation.

“Goddamn it,” “Where was Garnet and Amethyst?” Pearl thought.

She ran back down to where Steven was and let him know “Steven, Bismuth it getting backup you wait tightly!”

She saw him struggling and yelled encouragement “STEVEN DON’T YOU GIVE UP ON US NOW!” “PEOPLE IN BEACH CITY NEED YOU AND WE NEED YOU STEVEN!” Pearl yelled to him.

Steven nodded at her then he got right back up and fought for Beach City and his friends.

“AZURITE!” Pearl heard from behind her.

“She whipped around to see Bismuth and behind her was a bunch of corrupted gems.

But they were there to fight, and help save  
Beach City!  
______________________________

Shit hit the fan after that.

Remember the cockroach fusion that entered Steven’s house?

Yeah well, they ended up fusing with Azurite and ended up making them have 3 water wings and fire powers.

The shape shifted corrupted gems fought well, most of them pooped in battle due to Azurite’s sudden power up.

Finally, Garnet and Amethyst warped back from the strawberry field to do a warp durability check.

“What the hell is going on here?” Amethyst called to Pearl.

“Steven is fighting Azurite, and she’s a 5 gem fusion!” Pearl yelled to her back.

“We need to form Alexandrite.” Garnet yelled over the loud noises.

“Good idea G!” Amethyst said.

And with a spark of light, Alexandrite was back!

“Hey you speckled jerk!” Alexandrite yelled.

Azurite turned around only to get a blow right to Jasper’s gem.

“Agh!” She screeched.

She looked back at Alexandrite, with a slightly cracked gem.

Alexandrite kept going, she summoned Opal’s bow and shot at Azurite.

Azurite blocked it with an ice shield.

And then she summoned Ruby’s chisel and threw it hard at Alexandrite.

She dodged it but he became distracted.

With that Azurite flew into the sky and came crashing down at Alexandrite.

She stumbled and she became dizzy and disoriented.

That cause her to take a knee and roared at Azurite with a gutter roar.

Azurite came closer ready to hit her with a punch. When suddenly, BOOM!

Azurite went flying over the beach and into the light house hill.

She looked over and saw, Steven looking at her with menacing eyes.

Azurite stumbled a bit, came to after that.

“You.” She growled.

“You caused me pain.” Aquamarine said.

“You shattered my diamond.” Jasper said.

“You cracked my gem.” Ruby’s voice said.

“You changed Homeworld.” the two Lapis Lazulis said.

“You think I don’t know that?” Steven roared and head butted her one last time.

The fusion poofed and what was left was the components of Azurite left on the hill trembling.

Aquamarine and the two Lapis Lazulis flew away cowardly.

While Ruby and Jasper were left behind.

Steven went back to his normal form and gave them two a good scare before threatening them if they came back.

The ran away as well, and Steven went to go see the very tired Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.

“You guys okay?” Steven started. “You got pretty beat back there.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Amethyst almost whined.

“The real question is.” Pearl started “are you okay?”

“Yeah I couldn’t be better!” this time, he wasn’t lying.  
______________ 

A whole week past since that incident, and since then the Diamonds apologized for the Homeworld rebellion incident.

The whole of Little Homeworld is fine (Bismuth had to reassure him hundreds of times that they were all fine and dandy.)

The Crystal Gems were worried about Steven’s physical health, but a doctors trip confirmed everything was alright.

So, then what was there to be worried about?

Nothing right?

That’s where you’re very wrong dear.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! The ending of the story means more one shots like this to come!


End file.
